1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holding apparatus for holding memories inserted in memory slots of a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
When a motherboard is tested, a number of memories are inserted in memory slots of the motherboard to communicate with the motherboard. However, the motherboard may vibrate during testing and have bad connection with the memory slots.